Field
The present invention relates to an automatic brake device for a saddle riding type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automatic brake device for a vehicle is known which uses, for automatic brake control of the vehicle, the speed of the own vehicle and a target deceleration set when avoiding contact of the own vehicle with a front obstacle (see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-14648), for example).
In a case where an automatic brake device as described above is applied to a saddle riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like, it is desirable not only to avoid contact with a front obstacle but also to consider suppression of an unintended disturbance of the attitude of a driver at a time of automatic brake control.